Only You
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: Red Blizar mungkin yang paling dianakemaskan di agensi karena semua popularitas yang dipegangnya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika banyak orang yang diam-diam menggunjinginya di belakang. Seperti tersebar gossip di dalam agensi jika salah satu personilnya adalah peliharaan kesayangan milik sang CEO Wu Ent sendiri, Wu Yifan./ BL!Taoris!Kristao!Fantao! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Romance (?) Drama (?)**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Zhang Yixing**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Summary :** **Red Blizar adalah salah satu boyband terkenal di daratan Asia yang eksistensinya dinaungi oleh agensi terbesar di China, Wu Entertainment. Red Blizar mungkin yang paling dianak emaskan di agensi karena semua popularitas yang dipegangnya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika banyak orang yang diam-diam menggunjinginya di belakang. Seperti tersebar gossip di dalam agensi jika salah satu personilnya adalah peliharaan kesayangan milik sang CEO Wu Ent sendiri, Wu Yifan.**

 **Warning: OOC, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, typo(S)**

 **Only You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagaimana keinginan semua makhluk yang telah tinggal di dunia ini, hidup hanya satu kali dan menjalani hidup selalu setiap harinya hanya untuk sebuah tujuan tertentu yang dipuja hampir setiap orang, yaitu kebahagiaan. Banyak cara dilakukan manusia untuk mendapatkan semua hal yang diinginkan. Bekerja banting tulang hampir setiap waktu, melakukan apa saja untuk menghasilkan uang, karena di zaman serba maju seperti saat ini, uang sama artinya dengan kebahagiaan.

Kepuasaan duniawi.

Tidak sedikit dari manusia sekarang yang mengerjakan sesuatu bukan karena hati tapi akibat tuntutan hidup. Terpaksa menjalani setiap peran yang diambil karena memang hanya itulah yang bisa menjamin. Hanya pekerjaan itu yang sanggup menjanjikan.

Menjanjikan kemakmuran hidup, ketenaran, dan uang.

Huang Zitao memang tidak menyukai atau bahkan membenci pekerjaan yang sudah dilakoninya 1 tahun belakangan ini, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mensyukuri segala hasil yang didapatkannya hingga kini. Kerena sejak awal, menjadi seorang publik figur memang bukanlah impiannya. Menjadi salah satu member dari sebuah boyband terkenal di negara-nya bukanlah kemauan hidup yang sebenarnya. Jika kau menanyakan sebuah impian, maka untuk saat ini dia akan menjawab 'kebebasan'.

Red Blizar

Adalah salah satu boyband terkenal di daratan Asia yang eksistensinya dinaungi oleh agensi terbesar di China, Wu Entertainment. Sebuah agensi terkenal yang tidak hanya mengorbitkan artis idola dan penyanyi papan atas, tapi juga aktor, top model dan dancer ternama. Dari kacamata orang awam, Wu Ent adalah satu-satunya agensi yang diincar hampir kebanyakan orang yang ingin sukses menjadi publik figur yang terkenal. Tapi kebenaran di baliknya, agensi itu hanyalah sebuah neraka dunia yang berkedok surga duniawi.

Segalanya berupa tuntutan. Orang-orang yang bekerja di dalamnya saling menjatuhkan dan menekan satu sama lain, terutama para artisnya. Karena jika tidak seperti itu, maka tidak akan bisa bertahan lama di dunia hiburan yang persaingannya ketat seperti sekarang.

Red Blizar mungkin yang paling dianak emaskan di agensi karena semua popularitas yang dipegangnya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika banyak orang yang diam-diam menggunjinginya di belakang. Seperti tersebar gossip di dalam agensi jika salah satu personilnya adalah peliharaan kesayangan milik sang CEO Wu Ent sendiri, Wu Yifan. Atau tersebar gossip miring lain jika semua personilnya adalah pelacur rendahan yang menjajakan tubuh mereka untuk para petinggi perusahaan agar mendapatkan hak-hak khusus dan diperlakukan istimewa daripada yang lain. Dari semua gossip yang menyebar luas tersebut, hanya ada beberapa yang benar-benar dipercayai, Karena menurut pemikiran mereka tidak mungkin sebuah group idol bisa terkenal sedemikian singkat tanpa 'permainan' di belakangnya. Dengan kata lain, Red Blizar dinilai hanyalah sekelompok pemuda tidak tahu diri, tanpa talenta yang melekat ataupun bakat yang menjadi kebanggaan seorang idol.

Akibatnya, Red Blizar sering diperlakukan berbeda daripada artis-artis lain. Tidak jarang ada diantara personilnya yang dilecehkan oleh staff dan pihak-pihak lain yang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Walaupun di luar sana mereka sangat terkenal dan dipuja-puja sebagai bintang bak dewa sekalipun, tapi di dalam mereka hanyalah kelompok yang direndahkan.

Huang Zitao sebagai salah satu personilnya sering menyesali dan menyalahkan diri diam-diam. Dia sering memendam perasaan sakit hati saat melihat teman segroup-nya, Xi Luhan sering disentuh tidak senonoh walau pemuda tersebut langsung berteriak emosi dan menepisnya kuat-kuat. Atau Zitao menahan diri untuk tidak menangis ketika mengetahui Zhang Yixing, teman segroup-nya yang lain pernah hampir diperkosa saat mereka menginap di sebuah hotel karena tuntutan konser mereka di luar negeri. Tidak hanya itu, Byun Baekhyun pemuda asal Korea Selatan yang merupakan bagian dari mereka juga, dia bahkan sering dipaksa untuk melayani salah seorang petinggi perusahaan hanya untuk menuntaskan nafsu bejatnya. Zitao tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun menerima sukarela paksaan tersebut atau tidak, tapi melihat gege-nya itu sering murung dengan wajah pucat, Zitao seakan mengerti jawabannya.

Zitao sebenarnya ingin membantu mereka semampunya, minimal dia ingin sekali melindungi para gege-nya dari orang-orang jahat yang mengganggu karena dia adalah satu-satunya member yang paling tinggi dan jago bela diri (walau Luhan dan Baekhyun lumayan menguasai juga), tapi karena sesuatu hal dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk melakukannya. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menangis dalam hati. Mengutuk dan menyumpahi dalam keheningan, mereka-mereka yang telah menyakiti semua gege kesayangannya.

Apa salah mereka sebenarnya hingga selalu diperlakukan tidak baik seperti itu?

Bagaimana bisa untuk bertahan jika mereka harus tersenyum di depan kamera tapi menangis diam-diam saat sepi?

Zitao membenci keadaannya kini. Agensinya yang biadab, orang-orang di dalamnya yang berhati iblis, atau siapapun yang berperan menghancurkan hidupnya dan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dia bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri. Karena berkat dialah, mereka menjadi tidak punya pilihan lain.

Tapi dari itu semua, satu hal yang akan selalu dikutuknya seumur hidup, satu hal yang semestinya paling dia benci sampai kapanpun, satu nama, hanya satu orang saja, dia adalah

Wu Yifan

.

.

.

"Zitao, kau mendengarnya-kan? Sehabis latihan nanti, CEO memanggil dirimu ke ruangannya. Kau tahu, dia sangat marah saat kemarin kau menolak untuk menemuinya. Aku ingin kau menurutinya kali ini agar tidak mendapat masalah."

Zitao yang saat ini berdiri di belakang hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Matanya lebih memilih mengamati lantai di bawahnya tanpa minat membalas perkataan asistent manajernya. Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya menatap khawatir pada pemuda mirip panda tersebut.

"Kau dengar tidak, Huang Zitao?! Jangan bertingkah seperti orang bisu seperti itu, Jawab aku!"

Mereka berempat langsung tersentak kaget mendapati pria dewasa di depan mereka murka dan membentak keras seperti itu. Zitao cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lemah pria yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Iya, gege."

Sang pria tersenyum puas lalu mengangguk pelan. Matanya beralih menatapi anak-anak asuhannya yang lain.

"Bagus, lanjutkan latihan dance kalian. Comeback kali ini harus sempurna dan maksimal. Kalian tidak ingin mengecewakan fans-fans di luar sana kan?" titahnya mutlak. Matanya beralih kembali ke arah Zitao yang saat ini kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara yang lain terpaksa mengangguk dan menjawab kompak.

"Baik."

Setelah mendengarnya, sang pria membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan, tempat member Red Blizar mendalami gerakan dance mereka.

Zitao perlahan mundur dan mendudukkan diri di sudut ruangan, mengabaikan ketiga temannya yang saat ini saling pandang dengan raut wajah cemas dan khawatir. Yixing mengambil nafas pelan lalu menghampiri Zitao yang sekarang berubah diam dan tertekan. Padahal sebelum asistent manajer mereka datang tadi, dia tampak bersemangat latihan dan bertingkah kekanakan seperti biasanya.

"Zii, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya hati-hati. Mata Yixing berubah sendu melihat keadaan Zitao. Pemuda itu merengkuh kedua kakinya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangan. Membuat Yixing tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang Zitao tampilkan.

"Hey little panda..." kali ini Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekat diikuti Luhan. Mereka bertiga berakhir duduk mengelilingi Zitao yang saat ini masih diam tidak merespon.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Ceritalah pada kami. Kita saudara, ingat?" lanjutnya perhatian. Tangannya mengusap lengan Zitao pelan.

"A-aku.."

Hening

"Aku ingin mati saja, gege."

 **DHEG**

Jantung mereka bertiga seakan berhenti berdetak dalam sedetik. Wajah Luhan memucat dan setelahnya dia menarik lengan Zitao keras untuk memaksanya mengangkat kepala pemuda berambut hitam kelam tersebut. Dan jantung mereka seperti diremas dengan sulur berduri saat melihat Zitao menangis dengan mata memerah. Yixing tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluknya begitu erat, memberi ketenangan.

"Kenapa kau menangis, huh? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini ketika akan menemui CEO kita. Katakan Zii, apa dia memaksamu?" ucapan itu seakan tepat mengusik dinding-dinding pertahanan Zitao. Isakannya semakin lama semakin keras dan mereka bertiga seolah mengerti, hanya diam membisu dan mengunci bibir mereka rapat-rapat. Mereka tahu tentu saja. Dari mereka berempat, hanya Zitaolah yang sering berkunjung ke ruang presdir Wu Ent. Bahkan setahu mereka, hanya Zitaolah artis di bawah naungan agensi yang paling sering datang. Entah masalah apa yang membuat pemuda panda itu harus sering-sering menghadap sang presdir, tapi yang pasti hal itu bukanlah perkara yang ringan. Terlebih setiap kali Zitao kembali ke dorm mereka, penampilannya selalu berantakan dengan wajah pucat menahan tangis. Baekhyun bahkan yakin, dia pernah sekali melihat tanda lebam merah kebiruan di sekitar lengan atas Zitao saat tidak sengaja mengamatinya ketika mereka ganti baju di tempat yang sama. Tidak hanya bagian itu, di sekitar pinggang Zitao juga memar-memar.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Zitao? Apa dia menyakitimu? Menyentuhmu paksa? Jawab aku!" ucap Luhan setengah berteriak. Matanya memerah menahan tangis saat sang didi hanya diam membisu dipelukan Yixing. Hatinya sakit melihat Zitao seperti tertekan dan ketakutan. Dia selalu yakin jika Wu Yifan, CEO mereka telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap Zitao. Katakan dia berlebihan tapi sejak awal dia sudah sadar jika pria berusia 27 tahun itu melihat Zitao dengan cara berbeda daripada yang lain.

Luhan pernah memergoki sang CEO muda memperhatikan Zitao saat mereka masih menjadi training di agensi dulu. Awalnya dia menduga itu hanyalah hal biasa, tapi semakin lama dia semakin curiga apalagi dengan perlakuan khusus yang sering Zitao dapatkan. Seperti saat yang lain harus belajar dan berlatih keras tapi hanya Zitao yang diberikan waktu bebas untuk beristirahat. Atau ketika Luhan dan Zitao sedang berdua, dan sang CEO datang entah darimana seperti seorang stalker kemudian berjalan begitu saja melewati mereka. Seolah hanya lewat, tapi Luhan tahu jika dia sempat melirik dan mengamati Zitao terlalu intens.

"Aku lelah, gege. Aku ingin berhenti."

Luhan mendadak tercekat dan mengeraskan ekspresinya.

"Kenapa? Apa gossip yang beredar di dalam agensi selama ini benar? Bahwa salah satu diantara kita adalah peliharaan kesayangan milik presdir Wu? Apa kau mau mengakuinya, Zitao?"

"LUHAN-GE CUKUP!"

Teriakan dari Baekhyun itu kembali membuat suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar samar-samar isakan kecil Zitao yang saat ini berekspresi terluka mendengar perkataan Luhan sebelumnya. Dia mulai melepaskan pelukan Yixing dan mengusap matanya yang basah. Lalu mengamati wajah para gege-nya satu persatu.

"Mungkin selama ini... Memang hanya aku yang patut disalahkan." lirihnya pelan. Setelahnya dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Luhan yang merasa bersalah, juga Yixing dan Baekhyun yang berwajah sendu.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan atau Kris ( nama kecil ) tengah duduk tenang di kursinya sambil membaca berkas-berkas yang menggunung di meja saat pintu ruangannya di ketuk dengan pelan dari luar. Ekspresi wajah yang awalnya tampak datar dan dingin seketika memudar diganti dengan seringai kecil yang sangat cocok di wajah rupawannya. Tangannya dengan cekatan menumpuk semua berkas yang berserakan dan menggesernya ke arah samping. Matanya sempat melirik ke arah jendela sebelum kembali fokus ke arah letak pintu.

"Masuk." katanya nyaris datar dengan suara baritone khas yang menurut kebanyakan orang, terdengar sexy. Kedua mata elangnya semakin berkilat tajam ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam sekelam malam masuk ke ruangannya dengan wajah menunduk. Sebuah seringai kecil terpatri indah di bibirnya kala mengamati pemuda tersebut melangkah ragu-ragu ke arahnya.

"Kenapa baru datang, Zi-tao~"

Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan dengan perlahan mendekat ke arah tempat berdirinya Zitao yang posisinya tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Mata Kris semakin berkilat terang ketika dirinya tepat berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok Zitao yang saat ini tubuhnya gemetar pelan, tanda ia takut berdekatan dengan dirinya.

"Maaf... Untuk apa anda memanggil saya?" cicitan kecil itu berhasil menarik kekehan kecil dari Kris. Kedua lengan kokohnya yang terbalut jas hitam mewah dengan cepat menarik kedua sisi pinggang ramping Zitao hingga menempel sempurna di tubuh kokohnya. Sebuah rontaan kecil tanda penolakan dari pemuda panda itu sama sekali tidak dia pedulikan. Malahan Kris semakin tertawa kecil seolah menikmati.

"Untuk apa lagi selain menyentuh kesayanganku? Satu minggu tidak menyentuh tubuh polosmu rasanya aku berubah gila."

Zitao ingin menangis. Dia ingin sekali menepis tangan-tangan besar dan laknat itu saat dengan tidak sopannya menggerayangi setiap jengkal bagian tubuhnya. Dia bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak marah dan menampar wajah rupawan di depannya ketika bibir penuh milik pria itu mulai menyusuri leher jenjangnya. Zitao sebenarnya muak. Dia marah karena sang CEO memperlakukan dirinya layaknya boneka yang bisa dipermainkan. Dia jijik dengan dirinya sendiri ketika mengingat tidak hanya kali ini saja pria pirang itu menyentuhnya, tapi sudah berpuluh-puluh atau bahkan entah keberapa kalinya sejak dia menandatangi kontrak dengan agensi pimpinan pria berwajah blasteran tersebut.

Sejujurnya dia ingin menolak tegas atau jika bisa melawan keras atas tindakan tidak senonoh yang dia dapatkan setiap waktu. Tapi dia bisa berbuat apa ketika Kris mengancam akan merusak karir ketiga teman segroupnya dan menghancurkan keluarganya jika benar-benar dibutuhkan. Zitao tidak masalah jika pria itu mendepaknya dari agensi ataupun meminta ganti rugi berupa uang dan kekayaan, tapi masalahnya Kris sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuangnya. Pria itu malah melakukan segala cara agar Zitao tetap terikat kontrak di perusahaan dan Kris bisa sesuka hati memonopolinya seorang diri. Dia tidak mengerti akan maksud dan tujuan Kris sebenarnya.

Tapi apapun tindakan yang dilakukan, Zitao hanya akan berakhir terluka dan tersakiti. Karena apapun alasannya, Zitao tidak pernah menginginkan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa anda selalu melakukan ini? Masih banyak wanita dan pria di luar sana yang dengan senang hati tidur dengan anda. Kenapa harus saya?" bisiknya nyaris bernada parau. Kedua matanya mulai mengabur ketika merasakan bibir Kris bergerak naik dan menciumi bibir uniknya berulang kali. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar dia simpan di dada bidang pria tersebut, bermaksud untuk menjaga jarak. Tapi Kris malah memutar tubuh mereka, menekan tubuhnya hingga punggung Zitao menabrak meja kerja di belakangnya.

Suara kecipak basah terdengar saat bibir mereka beradu dalam gerakan yang intens. Begitu dalam, kasar dan menuntut. Terutama Kris yang seakan-akan tidak ada habisnya untuk menginvasi mulut dan lidah kaku milik Zitao.

"Berhenti bicara formal padaku, Zitao. Aku lebih suka kau yang keras kepala dan berpose nakal dihadapanku. Aku suka teriakan sexy-mu saat kita bercinta seperti sebelum-sebelumnya." ungkap Kris disela-sela nafas tersendatnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan keringat menetes deras dari dahinya. Kedua matanya bahkan sudah menggelap tertutupi nafsu yang membludak. Saat ini dimatanya, Zitao terlihat begitu indah dan menggoda. Bahkan disaat-saat normalpun hanya Zitao seoranglah yang sanggup membangunkan sisi dominannya. Perasaan ingin memiliki itu begitu besar. Hingga dia rela melakukan apa saja, APAPUN, agar Zitao tunduk dan patuh kepadanya.

"Apa yang harus aku perbuat agar kau mau melepasku? Aku lelah, Aku muak menjadi budakmu terus-terusan. Apa aku harus membunuh diriku sendiri agar kau berhenti?" lagi. Bisikan itu menguar di udara tanpa harus direspon sedikitpun oleh Kris. Karena pria itu kini sibuk mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Zitao dengan sebelah tangan kiri masuk dari celah bawah kaos yang Zitao gunakan. Menulikan telinga saat pemuda tersebut mulai memohon bahkan berteriak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Kris seakan lupa akal. Lupa akan segalanya bahkan saat seseorang mengintip kegiatan mereka dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, dia tidak menyadarinya sedikitpun. Terlihat aneh memang, karena Kris sejatinya adalah orang yang begitu peka terhadap sekitar dan memiliki radar kewaspadaan yang tinggi, tapi untuk sekarang dia begitu buta akan semua hal.

Huang Zitao

Hanya karena seorang Zitao berada direngkuhannya saat ini membuatnya gila untuk sesaat. Merubahnya menjadi pribadi lain yang begitu dominan, buas dan posesif.

Hanya seorang Zitao yang mampu membuat Wu Yifan tergila-gila hingga terobsesi ingin dikuasainya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Zitao dengan langkah pelan menyusuri koridor demi koridor bangunan agensinya. Hari ini dia terlambat bangun dan ketiga temannya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membangunkannya tadi pagi. Dia cukup berterima kasih sebenarnya, karena akibat aktivitas kemarin hingga memaksanya pulang larut ke dorm, tubuhnya sudah remuk di semua bagian dan kepalanya mendadak sakit serasa ingin terbelah menjadi dua. Beruntung sebelum teman-temannya berangkat, mereka meninggalkan obat dan sarapan untuk Zitao. Jika tidak, dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa bertahan atau tidak.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana jins warna abu-abu, semakin dipercepat kala kedua manik hitamnya melirik jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya. Tas selempang yang ia gunakan tampak berayun-berayun pelan seirama dengan langkahnya yang diperlebar. Dia melewati sebuah ruangan yang isinya para staff bagian promosi saat sebuah percakapan dari dalam menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku dengan nafas tersendat di tenggorokan.

"Jadi kabar itu benar? Presdir Wu bercinta dengan salah satu member R.B di ruangannya kemarin. Pantas saja, group itu selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari pimpinan."

Zitao menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia bersender di tembok samping pintu ketika sebuah suara perempuan kembali memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Siapa? Pasti Huang Zitao, benar-kan? Hanya anak itu yang sering mendapatkan hak-hak khusus daripada artis lain. Cih, Beruntung sekali dia. 5 tahun aku bekerja di agensi ini, dan aku baru melihat presdir Wu tertarik dengan seseorang."

Tubuhnya merosot jatuh, dan Zitao mengepalkan kedua tangan di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya kosong menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jika berita ini tertangkap media, aku tidak tahu kehebohan macam apa yang akan terjadi. Pasti 'BOOMMMM' dan voila! Karir R.B akan rusak dan berantakan dalam sekejap. Tapi mengingat sebesar apa kekuasaan presdir, aku yakin dia akan menutup mulut para media."

Berhenti...

"Jika tidak, dia akan menutupinya dengan skandal yang lain. Seperti skandal Byun Baekyun yang sempat merebak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia dirumorkan tidur dengan salah satu petinggi perusahaan, dan agensi menutupinya dengan kabar dating dari artis lain."

Tolong hentikan...

"Ck, kau benar. Member R.B tidak ada yang normal satu orang pun. Jika bukan karena tampang dan tubuh yang menjual, mereka hanya sekumpulan sampah."

CUKUP!

Zitao berdiri dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memacu kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Kedua matanya memanas, hatinya begitu ngilu dan berdenyut sakit.

Tuhan, apa salah mereka hingga selalu mendapatkan cemoohan kasar seperti itu? Mereka juga manusia, tapi kenapa selalu dianggap rendah dan dipandang sebelah mata? Mereka juga tidak meminta untuk diperlakukan seperti itu, mereka terpaksa dan tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Lantas kenapa semua orang seakan-akan menghakimi, menuduh semua hal itu adalah kesalahan mereka?

Zitao benci.

 **BRUK**

"Zitao?"

Yixing yang baru saja keluar dari toilet tidak sengaja menubruk sosok Zitao yang kini keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan. Matanya sembab dengan wajah memerah menahan isakannya agar tidak semakin keras. Kedua kakinya perlahan melangkah mundur, membuat Yixing menatapnya bingung dan khawatir secara bersamaan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat Yixing berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ini semua salahku..." bisiknya parau. Kakinya kembali berjalan mundur, menjauh dari jangkauan Yixing.

"Zitao, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Yixing-ge, Zitao!"

Mereka serempak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang saat ini berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka. Wajahnya tampak pucat pasi sekaligus tegang. Di tangan kanannya menggenggam tablet sedang warna silver keemasan. Begitu sampai di depan mereka berdua, dia langsung menghadapkan layar tablet-nya ke arah Zitao. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah mengeras.

"Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini, Huang Zitao!" teriaknya menahan amarah.

Tubuh Zitao seakan tersiram air es saat membaca judul artikel yang terpampang jelas dengan ukuran huruf yang besar dan tercetak tebal.

 **CEO Wu Entertainment tertangkap melakukan hubungan sex dengan salah satu member Red Blizar, Huang Zitao di ruangan pribadinya. Mereka menjalin hubungan gelap?**

Lidah Zitao mendadak kelu ketika Yixing dan Baekhyun menatapinya nanar, seolah Zitao adalah seorang tersangka tindak kejahatan yang melakukan hal keji. Kedua kakinya perlahan melemas dan dia jatuh bersimpuh di lantai koridor yang dingin.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Kepalanya menunduk dan beberapa tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi lantai di bawahnya.

"Maaf..." lirihnya syarat akan keputusasaan. Kedua tangannya gemetar saat meremas udara kosong di tumpuan lantai.

"Maafkan aku, gege... "

Dan setelahnya yang terjadi, Yixing dan Baekhyun berhambur memeluk tubuh ringkih Zitao.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari skandal itu menyebar luas dan menjadi tranding topic di berbagai media sosial, bahkan menggemparkan seluruh jagad dunia hiburan China hingga merambah ke isu sosial terkait tindakan asusila yang merusak moril masyarakat, namun nyatanya pihak agensi yang terkait tetap menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Tidak ada konfirmasi sama sekali dari sang CEO yang menjadi sorotan skandal tersebut. Akibatnya di kalangan fans dan masyarakat memberikan respon pro dan kontra dari sudut pandang masing-masing. Banyak fans R.B yang menyayangkan skandal tersebut dan tidak sedikit yang menghujat, mencaci maki dan memaksa Zitao untuk segera keluar dari group. Mereka menganggap Zitao adalah aib yang nantinya akan merusak nama kebesaran idola mereka. Di sisi lain banyak di antara kalangan fans juga dan orang awam yang justru mendukung hubungan tersebut. Homoseksual sudah bukan hal yang tabu dan larangan di mata masyarakat modern yang memiliki pemikiran terbuka seperti sekarang ini.

Pernasalahannya bukan pada orientasi seksual-nya tapi lebih mengarah pada perbuatan asusila yang mencoreng batasan wajar yang ditetapkan oleh hukum.

Satu minggu. Semua kegiatan Red Blizar, baik itu konser, acara fansign, reality show atau apapun, dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh pihak manajemen dan melarang semua membernya untuk tampil di media, terutama Huang Zitao. Pemuda itu akhir-akhir ini berubah murung, menolak untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun dan mengurung diri di kamar dormnya. Dia bahkan takut untuk membuka media sosial akibat banyaknya ucapan pedas nan tajam yang belakangan ini ditujukan padanya terang-terangan. Padahal sebelumnya, pemuda itu rajin membuka akun pribadinya untuk sekedar menyapa para fans.

Tubuhnya mengurus dan wajahnya semakin pucat tiap harinya. Teman-temannya sudah sering membujuknya agar tidak terlalu dipedulikan, ataupun menghibur pemuda panda itu untuk tidak larut dalam keterpurukan. Tapi Zitao tetaplah Zitao. Pemuda itu akan selalu memikirkan semua akibat dan segala bayaran yang ia dapat dari tindakan busuknya selama ini.

Jika ada seseorang yang harus ia salahkan atas semua masalah ini adalah pria brengsek itu, Wu Yifan. Karena pria brengsek itulah nama bersih yang sudah susah payah dia jaga, tercemar hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam setelah skandal itu merebak. Wajahnya kini menjadi sorotan seluruh negeri dan semua orang akan menghakimi tindak tanduknya setelah skandal ini berakhir. Ibaratnya, kaca yang sudah terlanjur pecah tidak bisa lagi kembali seperti semula walau sudah direkat ulang. Zitao sudah terlanjur hancur, dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk bangkit dan melanjutkan hidup.

Apakah dia harus hidup untuk menanggung malu atau lebih memilih mati tapi membawa kesalahan dan dosa?

Mungkin...

Dia akan lebih memilih hidup tapi seolah-olah mati dan ditinggalkan.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Zii, tolong buka pintunya. Kau harus melihat ini." suara Yixing yang mengalun dari luar kamarnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya bergeming. Dia tetap meringkuk di sudut kamar dengan angin malam berhembus memainkan gorden jendela warna biru langit, warna kesukaan Zitao.

"Zii, kumohon... "

Perlahan, pemuda berambut hitam malam itu berdiri dan menyeret kaki lemahnya ke arah pintu. Wajah menahan tangis milik Yixing-lah yang pertama kali dia lihat saat membuka daun pintu. Pemuda itu langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Zitao.

"Dengar, apapun yang terjadi nanti, kita akan tetap sebuah keluarga yang menguatkan satu sama lain. Kita berempat tetap saudara yang saling memiliki sampai kapanpun."

Yixing membimbing tubuh lemah Zitao ke arah ruang santai dorm mereka, dimana terdapat satu set sofa dan TV berada di tengah-tengah. Di sana sudah ada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menunggu, tampak tegang dan pucat pasi.

"Dia mengadakan press conference malam ini. Setelah satu minggu, Wu Yifan akan membuka mulutnya, Zitao." ujar Baekhyun setelah beberapa lama terjadi keheningan. Hanya suara TV yang menjadi pemecah kebisuan diantara mereka. Siaran TV yang semua saluran progamnya menayangkan hal yang sama khusus untuk malam ini.

Di layar televisi terpampang seorang pria berambut pirang, berwajah tegas nan rupawan, dengan di samping kanan kirinya terdapat beberapa orang sebagai pendamping. Tatapan tajam pria itu sukses membungkam Zitao yang saat ini duduk tidak nyaman di sofa. Tatapan itu seolah tertuju hanya kepadanya. Begitu mengintimidasi dan mengerikan secara bersamaan.

Pria itu mulai berbicara tapi entah tentang apa, karena suara yang keluar dari televisi di depannya terdengar samar-samar di telinga Zitao. Semuanya tampak bergerak lambat dalam pandangan kosong pemuda panda tersebut. Dia berkedip sekali dan lagi...

Tampilan layarnya tetap sama. Hanya berupa gerakan lambat, suara-suara yang semakin mengecil, menjauh.

Sekali lagi...

"Huang Zitao, apa kau mendengarkan aku? Apa kau menonton acara ini di sana? Bertahanlah di posisimu saat ini. Jangan beranjak sedikitpun."

Sang CEO tampak menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ketika matanya kembali terbuka, kilatan akan kesungguhan dan ketegasan tampak terpancar dari manik coklatnya. Semuanya mendadak diam dan terpaku. Kilatan blitz kamera berhenti, suara seperti dengungan lebah yang sebelumnya mengganggu langsung berubah sunyi.

Terpana

Tatapan itu...

"Aku memiliki semua hal. Segala sesuatu yang aku inginkan mudah aku dapatkan dengan hanya menjentikkan satu jari. Hanya dirimu, aku menggunakan kesepuluh jariku untuk menggenggam tanganmu tapi kenapa sedikitpun kau tidak bisa kudapatkan?"

Sorot matanya melembut...

"Katakan padaku, Zitao. Berapa banyak jemari yang aku butuhkan untuk menggenggam hatimu? Seratus? Seribu? Berapapun akan aku berikan. Tapi kumohon, bertahanlah di sisiku yang egois ini. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semua kesalahan untukmu."

 _Hening_

"Sekalipun, aku belum pernah mengatakan ini kepada siapapun. Huang Zitao, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Baby it just took one hit of you now I'm addicted_

 _You never know what's missing_

 _Till you get everything you need_

 _I don't wanna run away_

 _Just wanna make your day_

 _When you feel the world is on your shoulders_

 _Don't wanna make it worse_

 _Just wanna make us work_

 _Baby tell me, I'll do whatever_

 _( Until You - Shayne Ward)_

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note : ngegantung? Kurang greget? Bikin emosi? Emang iya. Minta sequel atau lanjutan? Ngipi aja sono. Atau kasih author cium dulu baru nanti akan saya pertimbangkan.. :V :V**

 **Ini ide mucul saat author lagi makan gorengan, jadi maaf kalau terkesan buru2, ngetiknya kilat sih... -_-**

 **At last~ salam cinta dari author :***


	2. SEQUEL

**Genre: Romance (?) Drama (?)**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Others**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Summary :** **Red Blizar adalah salah satu boyband terkenal di daratan Asia yang eksistensinya dinaungi oleh agensi terbesar di China, Wu Entertainment. Red Blizar mungkin yang paling dianak emaskan di agensi karena semua popularitas yang dipegangnya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika banyak orang yang diam-diam menggunjinginya di belakang. Seperti tersebar gossip di dalam agensi jika salah satu personilnya adalah peliharaan kesayangan milik sang CEO Wu Ent sendiri, Wu Yifan.**

 **Warning: OOC, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, typo(S)**

 **Only You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Love it is an object like an obsession; everyone wants, everyone is looking for it, but few people who get it; those who never do so will always cherish the love, get lost in it; and do not forget it" _ (SRI CHIN MOI GOSH)_

.

.

.

Huang Zitao mungkin dilahirkan sebagai manusia biasa seperti kebanyakan orang-orang awam di luar sana. Tumbuh di sebuah keluarga sederhana yang mengutamakan cinta kasih dan menjunjung tinggi nilai kerja keras di dalamnya. Tapi sebuah rencana takdir memang hanya Tuhan yang sanggup menuliskan dan menggariskan, segala bentuk perjuangan hidup yang sebelumnya dia dan keluarganya tanggung, berubah menjadi lebih baik sejak Zitao menekuni pekerjaan artisnya. Dulu, sebelum Zitao sukses di kancah dunia hiburan, sang ibulah yang sehari-harinya bekerja sebagai penjahit yang menanggung semua kebutuhan mereka yang sebetulnya tidaklah sedikit, apalagi di zaman modern yang mengutamakan materi seperti sekarang ini. Dibantu oleh sang kakak perempuan yang memiliki sebuah usaha toko roti kecil-kecilan, Huang Fei Fei yang sebenarnya sudah menikah dan sekarang memiliki seorang anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun, dipaksa untuk menjanda di umur pernikahannya yang baru menginjak 3 tahun dikarenakan sang suami yang mendua dengan wanita lain hingga akhirnya pergi tanpa kabar. Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga Huang, yang semestinya bertugas menyanggupi segala kebutuhan keluarga, meninggal akibat kecelakaan konstruksi beberapa tahun silam. Beliau adalah seorang kepala mandor yang bertanggung jawab menangani pembangunan gedung baru kala itu. Jadi secara garis besar, keluarga Zitao tidaklah cocok dikatakan baik-baik saja dalam hal materi dan kedudukan.

Di masyarakat umum, sosok Zitao sebagai publik figur yang sedang naik daun dikenal memiliki sifat yang ramah, hangat dan sangat menghargai para fansnya. Terlepas dari itu semua, sosoknya yang juga dikenal pemalu dan sedikit kekanakan membuat tidak banyak orang yang tahu jika dia sejujurnya sangatlah menyayangi keluarga kecilnya hingga apapun akan dia lakukan termasuk menerima tawaran kerja di agensi Wu Entertainment 2 tahun lalu. Awalnya Zitao menduga dengan menandatangani kontrak dengan agensi, segala beban hidup keluarganya bisa dia tanggung dan senang hati akan dia pikul sebagai bentuk rasa tanggung jawab. Memang benar, perekonomian keluarganya meningkat dan mereka tidak lagi banting tulang siang malam untuk mencari makan. Sungguh, Zitao sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Tapi segala bentuk konsequensinya haruslah dia tanggung seorang diri karena seberapa banyakpun harta yang dia kumpulkan, hatinya tidaklah merasa bahagia seperti yang seharusnya.

Di balik bayang-bayang kamera yang setiap hari menyorotnya tanpa henti, batin Zitao diam-diam menangis pilu seorang diri. Di belakang punggung orang-orang di luar sana yang setiap waktu memuja dan mengeluk-ngelukkan sosoknya, Zitao seringkali memiliki keinginan untuk berhenti dan pergi dari dunia gemerlap yang membesarkan namanya.

Alasannya bertahan hingga kini selain keluarga kecilnya yang berharga adalah teman-teman seperjuangannya yang Zitao tahu juga memiliki alasan penting untuk berusaha bertahan.

Tapi masih adakah sisa-sisa harapan jika semua pengorbanan yang sudah susah payah ia berikan hancur dan berantakan begitu saja tanpa sisa? Segalanya musnah dalam sekejap akibat perbuatan tidak senonoh yang berlandaskan cinta hingga seolah semua tindakanpun halal untuk dilakukan.

Cinta, huh-

Zitao ingin sekali tertawa keras.

Setelah apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan, dia dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengaku cinta?

 _Bullshit_

Katakan itu di depan makam Baba-nya yang ada di Qingdao.

Atau kenapa tidak dengan bersujud di kaki Ibunya yang Zitao tahu saat ini menangis khawatir akibat mendengar skandal gelap itu di luar sana?

Zitao tidak mengaharapkan apapun. Zitao tidak mengharapkan rasa haru secuilpun ketika melihat pria itu mengumandangkan kata cinta untuknya di depan publik. Bahkan jika sekalipun Wu Yifan datang dan berlutut di depannya langsung, dia tidaklah memiliki kewajiban untuk membalas pernyataan itu nantinya. Zitao menggenggam pilihan untuk mempertahankan berhak atau tidaknya kata cinta hadir diantara mereka berdua. Dan setelah semua kekacauan yang sudah terjadi ini, tidak seharusnya cinta ada untuk memberatkan.

Zitao hanya memilih untuk mengakhiri semuanya saja. Tidak ada permohonan, tidak ada kesempatan lain, ataupun cinta. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk bermain-main dengan perasaan dan sudah semestinya pria itu tahu jika Zitao tidaklah mampu lagi untuk sekedar menunggu dalam diam, tanpa tindakan.

Dan inilah pilihan yang akan Zitao tetapkan...

Dia akan mundur dan pergi.

.

.

.

 **Wu Yifan sang CEO Wu Entertainment akhirnya membenarkan atas skandal yang menimpa dirinya. Ajang press conference berubah menggemparkan seluruh negeri dengan pernyataan cinta sepihak untuk Huang Zitao**

.

.

.

"Aku tahu jika otakmu sudah bermasalah sejak dulu tapi aku baru tahu ternyata kau segila ini." Park Chanyeol seorang pria berkebangsaan Korea Selatan, salah satu jajaran petinggi agensi saat ini masuk dengan tidak sopannya ke ruangan sang Presdir. Pria itu langsung mengerutkan alisnya mendapati sang pimpinan agensi terlihat begitu buruk dan tidak layak untuk dilihat. Di hari-hari biasa sang CEO hampir selalu telihat sempurna. Berkharisma, tampan dan beraura penuh otoriter. Sedangkan saat ini jangankan kata tampan, aura gloomy yang sudah dikeluarkannya sudah sanggup membuat Chanyeol ngeri berlebihan.

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Kris. Tapi sungguh sedikitnya aku mulai mengerti kenapa kau dari dulu bersikukuh untuk tidak ingin melepaskan Huang Zitao." Kris lagi-lagi hanya diam. Matanya tetap kosong memandang keluar jendela besar berusaha untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sekarang memandanginya prihatin dan setitik rasa kasian.

"Kau sudah terlalu dalam terperangkap olehnya, hyung. Lihat? Beginilah yang akan terjadi jika kau membiarkannya pergi. Kau-berubah-gila dan seperti layak untuk mati. Katakan padaku, hyung. Apa yang ada di dalam otak gilamu itu?"

Kris menghela nafas pelan lalu memutar kursinya untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Penampilan pria itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol tambah prihatin. Dan apa itu? Sejak kapan Kris memiliki kantung mata tebal seperti panda? Lalu, bulu-bulu halus di janggutnya? Goshhhh-!

"Aku melepasnya untuk memberinya kebebasan, Chanyeol. Sudah cukup satu tahun ini aku mengekang dan menjadikannya budak. Aku ingin dia bahagia." ucapan lirih itu nyaris membuat Chanyeol terjungkal dari duduknya. Dia memandang Kris seolah pria itu sejenis makhluk langka yang layak untuk diburu dan diawetkan.

"W-woww... Setelah apa yang kalian perbuat hingga menghebohkan orang-orang di luar sana, kau merelakannya begitu saja? Bagus, hyung. Sekalian saja kau tutup agensi ini dan susul dia pulang ke Qingdao." sarkastik memang. Tapi itulah cara Chanyeol untuk menghibur seseorang yang terpuruk, Kris contohnya. Dia sudah hafal dan tidak perlu lagi sakit hati.

"Aku memang berencana untuk melakukannya."

"KAU GILA ?!"

Kris seketika menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya yang pucat mendengar teriakan menggelegar milik Chanyeol. Dia sedikit terhibur melihat tingkah laku sahabat satu-satunya itu. Tapi sinar matanya langsung meredup tatkala mengingat sudah tidak ada lagi sesuatu hal yang berharga untuk dipertahankannya mati-matian seumur hidup. Sesuatu itu telah pergi. Satu-satunya alasan Kris untuk bertahan, telah melangkah menjauh meninggalkannya seorang diri. Sejak 27 tahun semasa hidupnya, hanya kali ini dia merasa benar-benar kesepian. Rasanya sama seperti saat dulu sang Ibu pergi meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu ketika dia masih berumur 10 tahun akibat kanker ganas yang di deritanya. Kris anak tunggal dan berkat itulah dia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang dingin, kaku dan tertutup karena sang Ayah lebih memilih sibuk mengurusi perusahaan daripada memperhatikan dirinya.

Ketika pertama kali dia bertatap muka dengan Zitao, itu adalah kali pertama dia merasa sadar jika dia hidup di dunia ini pastilah untuk seseorang. Untuk menjaga, melindungi dan mengasihi seseorang tersebut. Dia belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang dia rasakan dulu, hingga tanpa sadar dia telah menyakiti Zitao dalam prosesnya. Yang ia tahu, di dalam keinginan terpendamnya yang paling jauh nan tersembunyi dia hanya ingin memiliki pemuda berambut hitam legam tersebut. Tanpa tahu jika obsesi butanya berujung pada kehancuran sang pemuda Huang yang sudah sejak pertama kali dia akui entah itu dari dulu, sekarang bahkan hingga nanti keberadannya akan selalu Kris butuhkan.

"Chan, jika aku meninggalkan agensi ini di bawah kepengurusanmu, bersediakah kau menerima tanggung jawabnya?"

Chanyeol tertegun. Ditatapnya sang sahabat yang sudah dianggap kakak dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia sempat mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping sebelum kembali memandang kearah Kris lemah.

"Kenapa? Apa karena 'dia' sudah tidak ada lagi di sini?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya. Aku ingin hidup di tempat dimana dia saat ini tinggal. Aku akan mengejarnya dan menggenggamnya kembali. Dia sama sekali belum menjawab pernyataanku waktu itu."

"Kau keras kepala sekali, Kris-hyung."

Wu Yifan diam-diam tersenyum samar mendengarnya. Dia kembali menghadap jendela dan memandang langit biru bersih nan luas di angkasa.

"Mungkin jika aku tidak seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hatinya."

.

.

.

Kabar yang benar-benar mengejutkan tapi sudah dapat diperkirakan akhirnya terjadi. Red Blizar bubar dengan salah satu personilnya, Huang Zitao mengundurkan diri dari agensi dan tidak ada kabar lanjutan sedikitpun. Ketiga personil yang tersisa memutuskan untuk berkarir solo di bawah manajemen yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Berita ini sontak mengebohkan seluruh fans R.B yang ada di seluruh bagian dunia hingga menimbulkan berbagai reaksi yang sedikit berlebihan. Dimulai dari fans pribadi milik Huang Zitao yang datang ke gedung agensi Wu Entertainment secara berbondong-bondong hanya untuk mendapatkan kepastian akan masa depan karir idola mereka. Tidak hanya itu, banyak fans R.B yang tergabung secara global memborbardir website resmi milik agensi hingga mengakibatkan error selama beberapa jam sampai situs itu benar-benar diperbaiki pihak manajemen. Dari itu semua, akibat yang benar-benar fatal dan sangat merugikan pihak agensi hingga milyaran yen adalah saham milik perusahaan yang merosot drastis sampai dititik yang mengkhawatirkan dimulai dari skandal sang CEO yang mencoreng nama besar agensi hingga kabar mendadak pembubaran boyband terkenal Red Blizar asal agensi tersebut.

Hal yang paling membuat masyarakat umum sedikit geram dan bertanya-tanya dalam ketidakpastian adalah pihak manajemen sendiri lebih banyak tutup mulut dan seolah beracting tuli akan semua sugesti-sugesti miring di luar sana. Bahkan pihak awampun semakin dibuat kebingungan saat mengetahui jika sang CEO dikabarkan mundur dari jabatan dan menyerahkan kepemimpinan sementara ke tangan salah satu petinggi perusahaan yang dikenal berkebangsaan asli Korea Selatan, Park Chanyeol.

Dalam Prescon yang diselenggarakan beberapa waktu silam, sang CEO baru yang masih berusia 26 tahun itu menjelaskan jika kepemimpinan yang dipegangnya hanyalah bersifat sementara dan dia lebih merasa dihargai jika dialamatkan sebagai wakil dari sang CEO yang asli, Wu Yifan. Prescon yang juga dihadiri 3 mantan anggota Red Blizar itu semakin mengharu biru saat ketiganya mengaku sangat merindukan sang mantan anggota termuda group mereka Huang Zitao, yang saat ini keberadaannya dirahasiakan untuk kebaikan dan keamanan pemuda berambut hitam legam tersebut.

Park Chanyeol tertawa lirih saat ditanya salah satu wartawan tentang bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan antara Wu Yifan dan Huang Zitao. Pria itu sempat melempar senyum menggoda ke arah kamera sebelum ekspresi wajahnya berganti dengan raut wajah sendu yang begitu kentara.

"Hubungan mereka berdua? Kau menanyakan padaku soal cinta, asmara, obsesi atau hasrat yang menggelora? Aku katakan satu hal padamu. Bukan cinta yang akan menentukan tapi tangan-tangan takdirlah yang akan mempersatukan. Baik itu diinginkan atau tidak."

Mereka yang ada di sana mendadak termangu mendengar kalimat ambigu tersebut. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar seolah-olah apa yang baru diucapkannya hal yang begitu mudah dan sederhana. Namun pria itu mendadak diam membisu saat sebuah pertanyaan dari salah satu wartawan berhasil mengusik ketenangan batinnya. Matanya melirik ke arah samping kirinya, tempat mantan anggota Red Blizar duduk.

"Bagiku tidak ada yang namanya cinta terlarang. Cinta hanya cinta. Satu kata, satu makna dan satu rasa. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti sebenarnya apa maksud dari arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Tapi seseorang pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku-"

Chanyeol memandang ke arah kamera dengan senyum tipis terpoles di wajah rupawannya.

"-Wu Yifan pernah mengatakan padaku jika cinta sampai kapanpun akan tetap dipanggil cinta seberapa kalipun kau melihatnya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Cinta bukan lagi antara dua orang yang saling mengikat, lebih mengarah pada dua hati, satu jiwa dua raga yang rela untuk berbagi dalam kebersamaan hingga satu dunia yang akan menilai dan merasakan."

Waktu itu tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang sadar, jika Byun Baekhyun yang ada di tempat duduknya tengah menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Zitao sedang sibuk berada di halaman belakang rumahnya untuk menyiram bunga saat sebuah seruan cempreng membuatnya menoleh sebal. Di sudut matanya yang tajam tapi menarik seperti mata kucing, dilihatnya sang keponakan berlari antusias ke arahnya diiringi senyum lebar yang begitu menyilaukan mata Zitao.

"Zizie-ge~ kita dapat kiriman paket lagi hari ini." teriak sang bocah semangat, tidak lupa untuk berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. Terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi kiriman paket adalah sesuatu yang sangat ditunggunya hampir 2 minggu belakangan ini. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja isi dari paket itulah yang membuatnya bersemangat. Dimulai dari berbagai barang elektronik keluaran terbaru, perabotan rumah yang harganya bisa dibilang fantastis, hingga barang-barang kecil seperti peralatan dapur, mainan anak-anak, robot-robotan, sampai sebuah boneka panda besar seukuran pintu rumah mereka. Huang LieXian tidak tahu darimana asal semua kiriman tersebut. Tapi mengingat sang paman sering marah-marah dan bermood buruk saat menerima kiriman tersebut, dia menduga jika sang pengirim adalah orang yang menyebalkan walau dia selalu yakin seseorang itu sangatlah baik. Terbukti saat ini dengan sang paman ( Zitao lebih senang dipanggil gege karena menurutnya dia tidaklah setua itu untuk dipanggil paman) yang lebih memilih untuk kembali melengoskan wajahnya ke samping dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu mendadak jengkel setengah mati.

"Gege bodoh. Kenapa Zie-ge selalu saja menolak kiriman-kiriman yang datang ke rumah kita? Gege tidak tahu terima kasih. Orang itu pastilah rugi karena terlalu banyak memberi perhatian pada orang keras kepala seperti gege." jeritnya tidak main-main.

"BOCAH NAKAL! DARIMANA KAU MEMPELAJARI KOSA KATA SEPERTI ITU ?!"

"HWAAA MAMA~ ZIE-GEGE MENGAMUK~"

Sang bocah tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengadu pada ibunya. Meninggalkan Zitao yang mendengus sebal dan kembali menyiram bunga. Tangannya seketika gemetar pelan, selama ini tidak ada orang yang tahu jika sorot matanya selalu tampak goyah ketika orang-orang terdekatnya selalu membicarakan hal yang sama dan tanpa sadar berhasil mengusik kebekuan hatinya. Zitao sadar jika mereka semua sudah sedari awal tahu. Bahkan lebih dari sekedar mengerti seperti saat 2 minggu belakangan ini banyak paket-paket berdatangan yang dikirim ke rumah mereka. Dia tahu diri jika keluarganya selama ini hidup pas-pasan dan apa adanya, terlebih mereka hidup di Negara padat penduduk yang tingkat perekonomiannya tidak bisa dikatakan rendah hingga memaksa penduduknya kerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Tapi bukan berarti Zitao rela jika dia dianggap pengemis dan peminta-minta.

Ya, dia memang sudah tidak punya apa-apa semenjak memutuskan untuk keluar dari agensi. Dia bertekat untuk melepaskan semuanya dan memulainya dari awal lagi. Pihak agensi memang tidak menuntut ganti rugi, bahkan mereka menolak uang pembatalan kontrak yang Zitao ajukan, walau dia sudah berusaha memaksa untuk memberikannya.

Jika mereka menolak, biarlah, toh dia sudah punya itikat baik dan memang itu sudah seharusnya dilakukan jika ia melanggar kontrak.

Untuk sekarang, Zitao hanya ingin bebas dan menenangkan diri. Tanpa terikat apapun dan oleh siapapun. Bahkan sekalipun jika itu sebuah boneka panda besar berukuran raksasa yang saat ini berada di kamarnya. Sebuah boneka lucu (LieXian menyebutnya begitu) yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang dia tahu sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya hingga kapanpun.

Lantas, kenapa Zitao menyimpannya?

Diam-diam Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan ketika mengingat wajah rupawan seseorang yang begitu tidak ingin dilihatnya. Karena seberapa kuatpun usaha yang ia lakukan untuk melupakan orang tersebut, namun bayang-bayangnya selalu setia bercokol dibenaknya, selalu mengusik keheningan malam-malam panjangnya. Bahkan saat dia mencoba sibuk seperti sekarang-pun, bayangan pria itu seolah berada di sudut otaknya yang kosong, menatapnya tajam nan menusuk, hingga menghadiahinya sebuah senyum miring yang begitu Zitao benci.

Pria itu-

Mencengkeram kedua lengannya dan menyeringai picik.

 **Prakk!**

"Zitao? Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Huang Fei Fei tergesa menghampiri Zitao saat wanita cantik itu melihat adiknya terhuyung ke belakang dan menjatuhkan pot bunga kecil yang sebelumnya ia pegang.

Tubuhnya tampak gemetaran dengan kedua kelopak mata yang mengatup erat seolah dia begitu tertekan. Fei Fei menatapnya lemah kemudian membantu adiknya yang rapuh itu untuk berdiri tegak. Sorot matanya menyendu saat telinganya mendengar samar-samar isakan lirih keluar dari bibir mungil Zitao.

Fei sudah mengerti tentu saja. Tidak sekali dua kali dia mendapati sang adik tengah dalam kondisi yang sama seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku lelah..." ucapnya kecil.

"Zie... Apa yang kau harapkan?" bisik Fei pelan. Sebelah lengannya menuntun sang adik untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban itu menguar sunyi di udara. Mata panda Zitao yang sejujurnya begitu menarik siapapun, tampak sembab dan memerah.

"Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu, Zie. Berhentilah untuk melarikan diri dari hal yang sia-sia."

"Aku tidak melarikan diri, Jie! Aku tidak akan pernah berlari jika tidak tersiksa sebegini dalam. Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, FeiFei-jie..."

Zitao menunduk dan menutup wajah cantik nan rupawannya dengan kedua tangan. Merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat saat sang kakak memeluknya begitu lembut.

"Aku tahu, sayang... Aku tahu, maka dari itulah aku menyarankanmu untuk berhenti."

Dan bayangan seorang Wu Yifan tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya adalah sesuatu hal yang entah bagaimana membangkitkan ketenangan baru untuknya.

.

.

.

 _Aku menghitungnya. 20 hari 480 jam dan 28800 menit. Selama itulah kedua visualku hanya menangkap rongga-rongga kosong karena tidak adanya dirimu di sekitar jangkauan mata. Aku menyusut dan menghitungnya kembali. 1.728.000 d_ _etik aku akhirnya mulai menyadari jika tidak hanya keberadaanmu yang aku impikan melainkan juga hati, pikiran dan jiwamu_

.

.

.

Rumah terkesan sederhana yang ada di hadapannya memanglah kecil. Kris sudah mengamatinya belakangan ini hingga hafal letak-letak perabotan yang ada di luar dan bentuk bangunannya. Rumah itu bercat biru lembut, banyak pot-pot bunga tersimpan rapi di pekarangan depan yang ukurannya kecil, juga pagar dari kayu berwarna coklat pohon yang walaupun tampak sederhana tapi terlihat kuat dan kokoh. Sedangkan di sisi kiri rumah tersebut terdapat ayunan kecil yang menjuntai dari dahan pohon panjang yang ada di belakangnya. Secara keseluruhan, rumah itu tampak nyaman dan hangat untuk ditinggali.

Kris merasakan hatinya bergetar lembut saat telinganya mendengar tawa yang begitu jernih dari dalam bangunan mungil tersebut. Bibirnya tanpa sadar terangkat naik saat kali ini mendengar jeritan marah dari dalam sana. Kris, dibalik tampang beku yang ditampilkannya saat ini, juga ingin ikut bergabung dan merasakan.

Dia ingin melihat senyum dan tawa lepas Zitao

Dia ingin melihat rengekan manja dan wajah merajuk milik Zitao

Dia ingin merasakan perasaan damai ketika Zitao memeluknya begitu erat dan hangat

Kris hanya-

Ingin memiliki sosok Huang Zitao agar tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengambilnya.

Katakan jika Kris orang yang egois dan sudah terlalu gila karena terobsesi dengan Zitao. Katakan apapun yang kau inginkan, dia tidaklah peduli. Tapi perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit dirinya mulai mengerti jika bukanlah rasa obsesi yang Zitao inginkan, melainkan perasaan lain yang lebih kuat dan murni.

Cinta

Kris sudah memberikan cinta dan hatinya untuk Zitao. Bahkan diapun akan rela jika pemuda cantik itu menagih jantung dan nafasnya untuk diberikan secara cuma-cuma. Apapun walaupun itu nyawa tunggalnya sekalipun. Tapi kenapa Zitao tidak mengharapkan hal apapun darinya? Seolah Dia tidaklah membutuhkan kehadiran Kris lagi. Padahal Kris sangat berharap pemuda itu sedikit saja mau memikirkannya barang sedetikpun.

"Maaf..." bisiknya nyaris terbawa semilir angin. Tubuh kokohnya yang bersandar di sebuah batang pohon yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah Zitao, menggigil pelan ketika angin dingin berhembus menyambutnya. Memang dia bermaksud Meninggalkan mobil pribadinya yang sekarang ini terparkir jauh guna menghindari kecurigaan.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana jins perlahan beranjak dan mendekati rumah tersebut. Kedua manik kembarnya sempat berkilat akan keraguan sebelum tangan kanannya dengan hati-hati membuka pintu pagar kayu dan melangkah masuk.

.

.

.

"Sayang, ada apa?" sang nyonya Huang tampak bingung mendapati sang anak bungsu mendadak diam saat mereka sekeluarga sedang asyik bercanda. Zitao lalu menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan senyum tipis terbentuk. Matanya yang cantik bersinar seolah mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu kembali merasakan debaran aneh di jantungnya ketika sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kaos putih yang ia kenakan. Matanya sempat melirik ke arah jendela kecil sebelum kembali menjahili sang ponakan yang saat ini langsung menjerit protes dan hendak membalasnya.

Paras cantiknya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin terlihat mempesona membuat sang Ibu dan sang kakak tersenyum tipis. Diam-diam mengucap syukur akan perubahan sosok Zitao yang sebelum ini terlihat begitu pucat dan tertekan. Jujur, hal yang paling mereka harapkan sampai sejauh ini adalah melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu hidup bahagia. Sudah cukup akan penderitaan yang dialaminya hanya demi kebaikan keluarga, demi mereka. Sekarang asalkan melihat Zitao bahagia, mereka yakin segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ma, Zie-ge mencoret buku gambarku~" adu LieXian dengan bibir mengerucut. Dia sempat melempar tatapan galak ke Zitao yang kini menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Mereka berempat bersamaan menoleh ke pintu depan saat mendengar bunyi ketukan itu dari sana. Zitao berdiri dan sempat merapikan pakaiannya sebelum berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

 **Cklek!**

"Ya siapa?"

 **DHEG**

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku melihat wajah tamu yang saat ini berdiri diam di depan pintu rumahnya. Tonggorokan Zitao mendadak kering dan dia tidak tahu sejak kapan udara sekitar menjauh dari sekelilingnya. Terasa menyesakkan. Dia akan berniat untuk menutup pintu secepatnya ketika sebuah suara syarat akan permohonan telak menghancurkan rencananya.

"Zi... Kumohon... "

Zitao merasakan jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat melihat sang tamu berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dan dia semakin dibuat kebingungan saat menyadari rasa sesak yang datang entah darimana ikut bercampur di dalamnya. Zitao sungguh ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi sekali lagi mendadak lidahnya kelu untuk digerakkan.

"Katakan, berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk menghukumku seperti ini?" imbuhnya lirih. Sedangkan Zitao lagi-lagi tidak bergeming dengan raut wajahnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mengeras tanpa sadar. Dia ingin sekali berteriak dan mencaci maki seseorang dihadapannya ini menggunakan kata-kata kasar yang pernah dipelajarinya, atau paling tidak dia ingin berteriak keras dan menjawab 'SELAMANYA'

Ya, dia ingin menghukum pria itu untuk selamanya. Namun perkataan yang sudah berada di ujung lidah itu terpaksa dia telan bulat-bulat saat sang surai pirang mendongak dan tepat menghujam manik kembarnya yang baru ia sadari telah memanas dan berembun. Zitao sempat mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping sebelum kembali membalas untuk menatap dengan butiran bening yang meluncur melewati pipinya.

"Kau tidak diterima di sini." balasnya serak. Berniat untuk kembali menutup pintu sebelum sebuah lengan mencegahnya bertindak.

"APA MAUMU WU YIFAN ?!" teriak Zitao akhirnya. Dia ingin kembali menyemburkan kata-kata kasar saat pria pirang itu menatapnya penuh penyesalan hingga nafas Zitao tercekat di tenggorokan. Dua tahun dia mengenal pria arogan itu, baru kali ini dia melihat tatapan berbeda milik sang surai pirang. Tatapan itu penuh akan rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam dan Zitao entah bagaimana hatinya merasakan sakit yang sedikit ganjil.

Untuk apa dia ikut merasakan jika selama ini pria itulah yang mestinya disalahkan?

"Beri aku kesempatan."

"Tidak."

"Zitao, please... Apa sudah tidak ada sedikitpun ruang kosong untukku?"

"Dari awal memang tidak pernah ada."

 _Hening_

Kris memilih untuk berdiri setelah sebelumnya melempar tatapan terluka yang begitu kentara di manik kembar coklatnya. Diamati sang pujaan hati yang kini lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan matanya ke arah samping. Seolah kusen pintu terlihat lebih baik daripada wajah rupawan Kris.

"Beri aku waktu 20 detik. Luangkan waktu 20 detikmu untuk 20 hari lalu yang telah kulewati seorang diri tanpa dirimu di sisiku. Hanya 20 detik ijinkan aku untuk memandangmu. Setelah itu, aku akan pergi. Seperti apa yang kau harapkan."

 **DHEG**

Zitao mendadak kaku melihat Kris perlahan mundur dari posisi berdirinya. Sedikit demi sedikit mundur dengan kedua manik kembar mengunci sosok indah Zitao. Merekamnya dalam ingatan jika hanya sosok inilah yang akan selalu menempati ruang kosong di hatinya. Walaupun pemuda itu menolak. Meskipun sang pemilik hati tidak sudi untuk berdiam diri di hatinya.

"Kau pernah bertanya, kenapa harus kau yang aku pilih? Kenapa hanya dirimu yang aku inginkan?" bisik Kris. Matanya tetap intens memandang selagi kedua kakinya melangkah mundur perlahan. Menghalau secercah harapan semu tatkala melihat gestur tubuh sang pemuda Huang yang tampak gelisah.

"Karena itu adalah kau, Huang Zitao. Sedari awal hanya ada dirimu sekalipun banyak orang lain di luar sana yang lebih cocok dan lebih sempurna. Tapi mereka tidaklah sepantas dirimu karena hanya sosokmu yang kurang sempurna inilah yang akan selalu menyempurnakan hidupku."

Kris tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sedari awal ingin Zitao lihat. Sebuah tanda jika Kris masihlah manusia biasa yang dalam perjalanan hidupnya walaupun hanya sekali pernah melakukan kesalahan.

"-18, 19, 20 "

Kris tanpa pikir panjang berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Sampai sebuah teriakan menghentikan laju kakinya.

"DASAR BODOH!"

Dengan sebuah pelukan hangat melingkupi punggungnya yang kokoh tapi dingin. Kris diam membisu ketika telinganya mendengar isakan yang begitu lirih dari balik punggungnya. Meskipun hatinya ikut berdenyut ngilu melihat orang terkasihnya menangis karena dirinya.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini kau lebih memilih pergi begitu saja dan menghilang? Dasar Wu Yifan bodoh! Kau pikir kau bisa menghindar begitu saja dari tanggung jawab ?! Dasar brengsek! Dasar egois, licik, jahat, tidak tahu diri, MESUM! Aku akan membencimu selamanya jika detik ini kau pergi dan meninggalkanku!"

Kris diam-diam tersenyum tipis mendengar rentetan kalimat penuh ancaman dan cacian itu. Bisa dibilang dia orang yang bodoh mengingat kini dia malah tertawa kecil saat ada seseorang yang menghinanya habis-habisan. Tapi ini Zitao. Ini adalah sosok yang ia damba seumur hidup. Sekalipun Zitao membawa pedang samurai dan menusuk jantungnya, dia akan senang hati dan suka rela memberikannya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." bisiknya tepat ketika tubuhnya berbalik dan membalas tak kalah erat pelukan hangat Zitao. Rasanya begitu tenang dan damai, seperti sebuah rumah. Dan sudah dia tetapkan jika Zitao adalah tempat untuknya pulang mulai saat ini.

"Jadi Huang Zitao, maukah kau menikah denganku?" imbuhnya tegas dan mantab. Meskipun sebelumnya sempat terjadi perang batin yang begitu hebat di dalam dirinya.

"Jangan membual di hadapanku." balas Zitao setelah beberapa saat.

"Ck, aku saat ini tengah meminangmu bukan sedang membual. Kau tidak tahu arti kata me-la-mar?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, brengsek. Tapi kau dan aku? Itu terdengar menggelikan sekaligus bodoh."

"Setidaknya hanya kita berdua yang akan menjalaninya nanti bukan orang lain. Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Zitao? Jangan mempermainkanku."

Zitao masih saja sempat terkikik geli sebelum memundurkan wajahnya, berjinjit sedikit lalu-

 _CUP!_

Membagi ciuman singkat untuk sang pria pirang, yang saat ini tertegun sejenak sembari mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Apa itu sebuah jawaban?" tanyanya sangsi.

"Menurutmu? Aku akan menunggunya 3 tahun lagi. Kau tidak bermaksud melupakan umurku yang masih 20 tahun kan? Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana kedepannya."

"Jadi kau menolakku?"

"Eung~ aku hanya menundanya. Untuk saat ini lebih baik kau fokus saja untuk menebus semua kesalahanmu. Jika lebih beruntung, aku akan mempertimbangkan lagi lamaranmu. Well~ selama kau berupaya bersikap manis padaku."

Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sepertinya memang benar, ini masih terlalu cepat.

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu sayang... mulai sekarang aku akan bersikap manis padamu." kedua lengan Kris bergerak cepat dan menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua yang sebelumnya masih saling berpelukan.

"Dimulai dari ini,"

 _CUP!_

"Lalu ini juga."

 _CUP! CUP!_

"MESUM! Jangan menciumku seenaknya!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, terdapat tiga pasang mata yang sedari awal mengamati tingkah mereka dari dalam rumah melalui jendela samping. Sosok terkecil diantara mereka sempat mengernyitkan dahi bingung sebelum beralih menatap ibunya yang kini menangis terisak.

"Ma~ apa paman mirip angry bird itu yang selama ini mengirim barang-barang bagus ke rumah kita? Bukankah beberapa waktu lalu kita pernah melihatnya di televisi?" tanyanya penasaran. Masih setia menjadi penonton yang seharusnya dilarang untuk anak di bawah umur seperti dirinya.

"Ya, LieXian." balas sang Ibu tanpa sadar. Lupa jika sang anak berada di sampingnya.

"Apa paman itu juga penyebab Zie-ge menangis setiap malam?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, babyXian~"

"Bagus! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan paman jelek itu dekat-dekat dengan Zie-ge. Meskipun dia menyogok LieXian dengan pesawat keren yang ada remote-nya!"

"YA TUHAN, LIEXIAN..."

Huang Fei Fei berteriak histeris tatkala melihat sang anak menyambar ke arah pintu dan tanpa peringatan langsung menendang kaki kiri milik Kris keras. Tidak lupa menjambak surai pirangnya ketika pria itu menunduk untuk menghalau rasa sakit di kakinya.

"PERGI PAMAN ANGRY BIRD! MENJAUH DARI GEGEKUUU..." Jeritnya penuh emosi.

"AAARRGGHHHH RAMBUTKUUU... "

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note : berakhir dengan plot yang aneh walau author sempat ngakak waktu nulis si Xian nendang kaki Kris. Siapa Xian? Dia hanya OC lucu yang ada di benak author. Duhhh, bayangin adegannya bikin sy terjungkal. XD sori nih buat kalian yang mengharapkan sekuel penuh adegan erotis dan anu-anu, sebetulnya sy kepikiran tapi apa mau dikata jikalau otak sy mendadak blank saat mau menulis NC. Kalau baca mah jago tapi kalau nulis well entahlah~ lain kali akan sy pertimbangkan (lagi?) :3**

 **Btw happy birthday utk mas tonggos~ (telat 2 hari!) semoga tambah maju giginya, makin sukses karirnya dan yang paling pnting! Semoga berkurang sifat absurdmu yang makin hari makin menjadi itu. Kapan balikan ama neng zitao, akang~ dedek resah tiap kali mengingat kalian. #ceritanyamaumoveontapigagal**

 **Ya sudahlah, saya mah apa, cuma butiran debu #plakk**

 **Terima kasih buat review, favs dan follows nya! Dan kalian sudah pada ngerti jika sy tipe author yang tidak bisa membalas. Lain kata sy malas :v :v #dilemparmercon**

 **Oh ya sy lupa mau mendukung para author sekalian yang mengikuti ajang #kristaodayeventINA# (udah berakhir ya?) horayyy \^_^/ sy memang tidak ikut berpartisipasi tapi sy sangat terharu ternyata masih banyak orang di luar sana yg mendukung mereka #loveuallguys**

 **Oke sy kebanyakan curhat ini. Paipai~**

 **::: Sign = Semarang, 3 : 12 A.M :::**


End file.
